1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having contact protector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526. issued on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain coupling. Each of the plug and the receptacle comprises a magnetic element and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the magnetic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,134, issued on Dec. 15, 2009, discloses an electrical connector including a magnetic element having a cavity, a contact protector immovably accommodated in the cavity, the protector defining a front end and a plurality of slots through the front end, and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the slots. Each contact is retractable, i.e., POGO-type contact, and has a front end located in the front end of the contact protector. The magnetic connector further includes an internal printed circuit board and a terminal block receiving the contacts.